Dry Me Out
"Major, I just wanted to let you know that I got our Uziel that was damaged in the crash up and running. It's a medium Mech that carries a bit more firepower. Could be useful." - Lt. Foster Enemies In order of appearence *Missile Tanks *Missile Turrets *Laser Turrets *Light Helicopters *Cargo Plane *Stealth Bombers *Uziel *Patrol Boat *Uller *Hackman Walkthrough Objective: Destroy WoB Tank Depot After spawning in, tanks will approch constantly with infantry support. Along with turrets on the ridge. Bewarned there are turrets on both the left and right on top of the ledges surrounding the area. Use the PPC's to take out the turrets from a distance where they will be out of range of the Mech. Destroy the infantry, ignore the tanks unless a mass of them start to accumulate. After dealing with the wall turrets, the objective is to destroy the Tank Depot. The Tank Depot will continue to spawn/create tanks until it is destroyed. Use the PPC's to destroy it, they are the most powerful weapon available at the moment. After the Tank Depot is destroyed, clean up any remaining tanks, and head down into the run-way. Objective: Destroy WoB Air Field + Any Air Craft Heading up the run-way will start a cut scene. Helicopters will scramble from their pads, and steath bombers will prepare for take-off. Destroy the first 3 stealth bombers, the ones that are moving. If they make it off the run-way. The mission is a failure. None of the other planes will take off. After the bombers are destroyed, turn attention to the helicopters. Use the single Crossbow Missile on the Uziel to take them all out. After that's done, run over the planes in their hangers, and blow-up the large cargo plane at the end of the run-way closest to the now destroyed Tank Depot. Collect any salvage from the hangers, and continue up the run way. Objective: Destroy WoB Helicopter Depot + Prototype Hanger Heading up the run-way will lead to a locked-up draw bridge. Lower the draw bridge by destroying the tower, and continue across. The first Mech battle of this mission starts here, an Uziel will charge toward the draw bridge from a distance. Get the drop on it by hitting it with the PPC's, once it's destroyed, pick up the salvage and destroy the two patrol boats one will be closer to the draw bridge, and the other will be closer to the docks. Continue up the way and take out any left over enemies. Find the ramp that leads upto the Helicopter Depot, destroy the turrets and the Helicopters that take off. Step on any infantry, and if the PPC's up upgraded to level 3, use the Crossbow Missiles to destroy the Helicopter Depot. Destroy it quickly or more helicopters will be around then what can be handled. Go over to the back of the compound and destroy the designated hanger. After doing so, a cut scene will play, two WoB Mechs - an Uller, and a Kitfox - will rise from the wreckage. The commander of the WoB forces on the planet, Adept Strader, will contact the MechWarrior, Foster, and Natalia. Destroy the orange Mech first, it's the kitfox, which has the Hammer Missile. Then destroy the Uller. After doing so, Major Natalia will talk to the MechWarrior on COM's and the mission ends. Next Mission: Sailing Away Previous Mission: Friends Indeed Trivia *This is the first mission that a WoB medium mech in encountered in. *Destroying the hanger, should infact destroy both of the Mechs inside, due to debrit-falling damage. *If you destroy the draw bridge while the WoB Uziel is on it, it will be destroyed. *This mission was included on the 2.0 demo disk that came with the original Xbox. Category:MechAssault